Believe
by BiaSFA
Summary: Have you ever imagined your life at the Cullen's house? What would happen if one of us - fanfiction readers or writers - could jump into this world? Marjorie will have a chance to choose between her life and brand new life next to the people she always dreamt about! #SPANKFIC #RATED T
1. Chapter 1

**For James, who always gives me reason to believe.**

**For my two beautiful girls, I love you!**

**For Ruby, my number 1 review girl!**

Marjorie was 17. Over the years, she enjoyed the joy of reading fanfictions. Today, reading the very same book that inspired her writers, she smiled at Edward's point of view.

Her life was, indeed, very abusrd. Reading was the only thing that could provide her some quality time. Okay, she was a coward. She'd been hurt before and she realized her life was a reflection of this event. The safety of solitude. A risk-free life. But a risk-free life was barely a life at all.

She sat on the bed, trying to get herself up for school. She hated school. She was smart, and aware of that, but those kids, they were kids and Marjorie was not a kid. Life was hard, and she knew this already. November was a very cold month in Colorado Springs, CO. She did not have enough cloth to keep her warm.

Well, crap.

Marjorie got up, picked up a jacket and ran to downstairs.

- Caleb, Lilly, I'm off to school!

She did not remember when she stopped calling Caleb and Lilly daddy and mommy.

They were too high to even bother her.

- Bye-bye now!

Now she was happy. They were way-too-high to come to her. She liked that.

Marjorie ran to the bus stop, thanking god for her good luck.

- Are you okay?

Lexie was her best friend in the whole world. They Polish girl was very tall and had big blue eyes like the sky on a Sunday morning. Lexie was thin, pretty and had a great smile on every moment of the day.

- Hey, Lexie, yeah. I'm okay.

- Great, darling. It's showtime.

- Excuse me?

Marjorie blinked her big brown gypsy eyes. Marjorie had Romani blood in her veins and was too pretty for her own good.

- Math test, Marjorie.

- Oh, damn it.

- Did you forgot again? – Lexie took a deep breath putting down her backpack on the floor. It was too heavy to hold on to it as the bus was late again.

- I'm so dead, Lexie! I can't affort another D in math.

- You can't affort to keep living under your roof.

Marjorie looked to Lexie with her brown eyes and have her a hard time.

- Ok, ok, I'm sorry.

- Thank you, Lexie.

- Oh, by the way, I brought you an old snow cape.

Marjorie smiled.

- You shouldn't.

- You are freazing, Marjorie. – Lexie opened her backpack. – Plus, I wasn't using it and you need it. The winter will be here soon.

It was a dark green cape. It was not pretty but It made Marjorie smile.

- I know it's old and ugly but...

- It's perfect. – Marjorie said taking the cape into her hands. – Say thank you to your mother, please.

- I will. – Lexie nooded. – Listen, you can come by my house this evening to have supper if...

- No, Lexie, I'm fine.

- You don't look fine, Marjorie, when was the last time you eat somoething, for real?

Marjorie did not even remember when was the last time she had a hot meal.

- I'm ok, Lexie.

Marjorie was giving Lexie a hard look again when she saw them.

All six of them.

The Cullen's kid.

Ok, she was officially mad. They were movie carachters, right? What the hell...

- Hello, Marjorie! Hey!

Marjorie glanced at Lexie.

- What?

- What's wrong? It seems like you've seen a ghost.

- Look!

Marjorie pointed to the Cullen's kids.

- Yeah, the new kids fro school. What about them?

They were there, how was that even possible?

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Bella. All six of them.

- Marjorie, you are scaring the crap out of me.

- It's the Cullens!

- Have you met them? – Lexie smiled. – They are so cool.

- Are you dumb, Lexie? They are people from that book...twilight.

- What book? – Lexie shook her head. – Are you high, Marjorie?

- NO, I AM NOT! TWILIGHT, YOU LOVE THIS BOOK, LEXIE!

- Ok, stop yelling! – Lexie took Marjorie's arm. – What is wrong with you today? They are not from some book or... whatever the hell you think, just calm down, there are coming this way.

Ok, she was freaking out.

- Marjorie, did you father hit you in the head again?

- No.

When all six of them stopped as nothing was wrong right next to her, Marjorie took a deep breath.

- Nice day. – Alice said, smiling at Lexie. – I'm Alice.

- Hi. Lexie and this is my best friend, Marjorie.

- Hello, Lexie and Marjorie. This are my siblings: Rosalie, Isabella, Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

This couldn't possibly be happening!

- Is this the stop to Colorado Springs High? – Rosalie asked.

- Yes. – Marjorie said quickly. – Don't tell me you guys are going to CS High.

- Of course we are, silly. – Alice said grabbing Marjorie's hand. – I'm a senior, what about you?

- Se...se...senior.

- Oh, same class then! – Alice smiled. – Maybe we can be friends.

- I would like that...yes.

Lexie smiled too.

- Cool, new friends.

- Wondeful. – Rosalie moistened her lips. – This is going to be forks all over again.

- Rosalie! – Edward warned his sister. – Please.

Marjorie saw the bus coming and got in hopping that those kids wouldn't vanish. Lexiesat down next to her as usually but she could still she the Cullen's sitting down in the rolls in front of them.

- Ok, Marjorie, what's up?

- Don't tell me you don't know them?

Lexie glanced at the new kids again.

- Of course I don't know them. They are new here, how could I?

- Lexie, the book!

- Oh, gosh, Marjorie, he hit you again! – Lexie said taking Marjorie's arm. – Let me see it, does it hurt?

- He did not hit me! – Marjorie pulled her arm back. – What's wrong with you?

- Ok, do you want to skip class and go to my house, Marjorie? You can lay down there and rest for the rest of the day, if you wish.

Marjorie bit her lower lip and said no with her head.

- I'll be right back.

Marjorie walked to Alice's sit and glanced at Jasper.

- Jasper, dear, would you go make Lexie company for a few minutes?

- Of course. – Jasper smiled. – Please, take my sit, Marjorie.

Marjorie was usually too polite to let this happen, but now, she just wanted to see if she was not dreaming.

- No, this is not a dream. – Alice said. – I'm sorry if we scared you.

- This can not be happening. You know this. You guys are not real.

Alice smiled.

- Did you really think that Stephanie made that whole story up? She is one of us, silly.

Oh, God.

- How come no one here knows you?

- A small trick. – Alice explanined. – Thank the Volturi for that.

- What are you doing here?

Alice smiled again.

- Living life, silly.

- I don't believe you. Why here? Why now? Why all this trouble with the Volturi?

- You are way too smart for your own good, did you know that? – Emmett placed his head over the sit so he could join the chat. – Just tell her already, Al.

- Tell me what?

- Can we talk in private? – Alice asked Marjorie.

- Sure.

- My place, later this evening?

- Okay. – Marjorie agreed. – At your house. – She started laughing. – At Cullen's house.

- Yes... we can go to a dinner if you...

- No. – Marjorie said. – Your house it's just fine, Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank Carlisle Cares and Ruby for their support.**

**I would like to dedicate this fiction to my dear friend Marina, my BBF , who passed away yestarday. I love you, rest in peace.**

**ccccc**

At best, emotions was hard to deal with, in her situation, it was hell. Marjorie wanted to gather with the new gang in town. It was absolutely needed. Both her parents would kill her eventually. She knew that. It was hard to let go, but she needed to.

Marjorie left school, decided not to go home, but to head to Alice's place. Their house was huge. They had money, Marjorie remembered. She rang the bell.

The Victorian house sat in the middle of the street alone. Rosalie opened the door.

- You have got to be kidding me. You've came.

- Of course I did.

"Give it a break" Marjorie took a deep breath. After all, this was Rosalie!

- They are waiting for you in the living room.

- Thank you. – She helped herself into the house.

- How stupid are you?

- I am not stupid.

- God Damn it, this is Forks, all over again! Just get inside.

- Thank you.

Rosalie nodded.

- Just…..go to the living room, ok?

- Thank you, Rosalie.

Carlisle appeared beside Esme, tall and strong. Esme, every morning would wake up next to him and when she saw him like this – her warrior, her love – she would feel a rush of blood through her veins. It was overwhelming. He was her shelter, in every aspect of her life.

They wanted to talk, she notice. About her. About her father. About her mother. About her life. Carlisle and Esme were so cute standing this way. Esme rushed to hug her.

- Welcome, dear.

Marjorie could do nothing but smile. Esme was holding her.

- Hello, Marjorie.

Carlisle did the same.

- Are you having a good time? – Carlisle asked. – You seem…

- Surprised? – Marjorie smiled. – That is because I am, Mr. Cullen.

- Please, call me Carlisle.

Marjorie found her way to a chair. She felt so tired.

- What are you doing here? – Marjorie asked. – Not that this is bad, this is great, really, but….

- It is off the records, of course. – Esme sat right next to Marjorie.

- I wish I had a better situation to tell you this, Marjorie, dear. The Volturi have been tracking the situation in the US for the past 10 years or so.

- What situation? – Marjorie took a deep breath.

- We are facing extinction. That is the fact. We live for a very long time, but we do not have children, so….do the math.

- What does any of that have to do with me?

- The Volturi are making most vampire adopt new children. – Esme explained. – And even we, having many kids, will have to do it.

- - Me? – Marjorie smiled. – You have got to be kidding me.

- Edward listened to your…. – Carlisle stopped talking. – I rather listen it from you, Marjorie.

Marjorie arched her body back. She knew what they wanted to hear.

- Please, I do not wish to talk about it.

- You can have a new life here, if you choose. – Esme smiled. – Vanish from this world.

Marjorie was happy about this, but…what about her friends? Her school? Her parents would kill her.

- I cannot just… vanish. This is wrong.

- It is your choice, Marjorie. And always will be. – Esme said. – But please, let Carlisle take a look at you.

- No way. – Marjorie said. – I know you are a hell of a doc, Carlisle, but I'm ok.

- Marjorie. – Carlisle took a sit as well. – We need to adopt and you need to be adopted. I know you want this. Let's go to my office, just the two of us, ok?

Marjorie glanced the door.

- We can do this the easy way or the hard way.

- You cannot force me! – Marjorie yelled.

- You are under age, I sure can, my dear. – Carlisle rose up from the chair. – Care to came with me in your own free will or must I take you myself?

- You are not my father, Carlisle.

- Soon to be. – He smiled.

Marjorie glanced the door again. She wanted to escape from both of them. She just couldn't be calm.

- You can go, but I will reach you, you know better.

She wanted to cry her eyes out.

- Please, Carlisle.

- You need this. – Esme smiled. – Please.

Marjorie nodded.

- Ok.

- Ok? – Carlisle asked her. – Then, let's be going to my office, just the two of us.

Great. Marjorie was so lost now!

**How do you like it so far? Any suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, now Marjorie will join the family.**

**I hope you guys like the begging of this new fiction!**

**How do you like it so far? Please, let me know.**

**ccccccc**

There were tears in her voice- in her mind. Carlisle noticed. He tried to supress the rough side of his temper, for her own sake. She was with him and that was the most important thing in the world.

Marjorie was out of reach. A safe mode, Carlisle knew.

- Come closer.

His office was a cold place for a young girl to be. Rosalie had been in that position and still Carlisle remembered like it was only yestarday.

He waited.

Marjorie came closed.

- How bad does it hurt?

- I am ok.

She rubed her own wrist, long enough for Carlisle to realize something was wrong.

He grabbed her arm, before she could pull it away and pushed the shirt.

Embarraced, Marjorie pulled her arm to her back.

- You cut yourself.

- It is more like a habit.

- This is not a solution, Marjorie.

- You don't know that.

How could he? He did not know. He was willing to try.

- He abused you.

- And tortured me. - Marjorie nodded. - And my mother just passes by, pretending everything is ok.

She could stay there, forever, she could be one of his girls.

- Stay. Be a vampire. Let me take care of you.

This was madness, yet, she was there, for real. She fought the growing panic trying to be reasonable in a unreasonable situation.

- I am here. For real. - She said mostly to herself.

- Take all your cloth of, let me take a look. - Carlisle said giving her space to do as told.

- No.

He was not used to have anyone defying his orders, he had no intention to allow her to leave without a proper exam. He could not question his ability to care for his girls.

- I thank you for your care, Carlisle, but I am ok.

- It is good for you.

- Don't you tell me what is good for me. - Marjorie stomped her foot.

- Marjorie!

A father's voice.

Carlisle was fast, he held her hands, pulling her shirt up.

- PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS.

He reached her out so fast she could not see he moving unil she had no shirt on.

Gosh, that was embarracing.

She was wild, trying to free herself, but Carlisle was a father and a doctor and soon enough he pulled her pants down too.

- NOOOO!

- Marjorie, stop! You are only hurting yourself!

Naked. She was naked. Oh my god, she was naked.

He did not see a problem in a naked teenager. He had many teenagers at home and that was no big deal.

He placed her in the bed and held her down.

- I am naked, please, please! Please, I want to...

- Breath. - Carlisle smiled. - You are ok. You are safe here.

- No, I am naked.

- It is natural, you will be my little girl, there is nothing wrong with this. Calm yourself down.

- You don't have the right do see me naked.

- I have the right to take care of you, now, be quiet.

He let her go and Marjorie used her hands to hide her most privite parts.

- Don't. - He said.

- But I am naked!

- I will need to take a look at your... - Carlisle took a deep breath. - Would like me to call Esme in here?

- Don't you dare! - She said mostly to herself.

Carlisle smiled.

- Close your eyes. I will be over soon.

20 minutes later...

- How is she? - Esme asked when Calisle go into the living room.

- Pulling herself back together. - Carlisle said. - Give her some alone time.

- Is she hurt?

- Yes, but she will heal.

- Will she stay?

- She can't go back to her old life.

She enfolded him with her arms, reading his pain. Esme was proud of Carlisle'd boldness. He was a man, a father, a friend. Her fingers tangled his hair. "The man I love" She smiled.

He bent his head and planted a kiss on her nose.

- I give you my love. I give you my heart. I give you my care. I offer my life to you. Forever yours, my dear Esme. With you, I am home. In you, I am home.

Esme smiled.

- Will you ever stop being over protective?

Carlisle hugged her.

- Of course not.


End file.
